Summer Rain
by Maria-A-D
Summary: Charissa has grown tired of Face and his romantic new self, and one summer day, she leaves him. Heartbroken, Face ends up at his commander's house, and soon the summer won't be all that bad.  Will be rated M for future chapters.!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this is my first story in here(Not my first story ever though.:P)..:D And I must say, so far I'm proud..:P

This is, as you might have figured out before you clicked, a FanFic about the movie The A-Team 2010, though it's mostly about the HannibalxFace paring..:P

This all takes place in the middle of the movie, somewhere in between those eight years after the team was created and the whole Pike, Lynch thing..:P

Just so you know, it will become more… juicy..XP

. . . . . .

**Part 1**

Face hit the steering wheel of his car once more. He felt a drop of water trailing down his cheek, hell it was even raining inside the car. He quickly swept the water from his cheek, he couldn't believe this.

They had been together for over a year now, and then suddenly it was too much for her.

Again Face swept a drop from his cheek, cursing at the non water proof car.

He had never loved anyone like this, he had never so openly wanted to spend his life with a woman.

He was a well-known womanizer, and then she just came along and….

_Charissa looked to the flowers on the table and sighed. For a long time now, she had felt something was wrong. Face wasn't himself._

_Suddenly he was cuddly, romantic, he bought flowers and presents, and all in all, he was clingy._

_Charissa sighed once again. The door suddenly slammed in the entrance, he was home._

_For the third time a sigh escaped her lips, she had made up her mind._

"_Face.. This isn't working out.!"_

_The annoying bucket of flowers fell to the floor as the blue eyed Face stood in the door._

…

_He barely got through the door as her words hit him like a hammer._

"_What...?"_

_She sighed and looked at him with a look that almost melted his heart like always, but something was different. She was about to continue when he stopped her._

"_Ye.. Why.?"_

_He stepped further into the kitchen and looked at her pleading for an answer._

"_It just aint working for me.."_

_She looked at him with a look of annoyance and sighed as she turned.._

"_Wha.. Wait.! Charissa.!"_

Again he hit the wheel. This summer vacation was supposed to be fun and relaxing, but now, despite the ongoing warm and sunny weather, it was ruined.

_**About 2 hours later**_

Hannibal leaned back in his favorite chair. His eyes turned to the open landscape as he lit a cigar. He loved sitting on the porch of his small country house, with a cigar in his mouth and a glass of good whiskey by his side.

A sigh escaped his lips as he was reminded of his team. He actually missed them. Especially these warm summer days, they always reminded him of their missions. And the late summer barbecues with Murdock at the grill, BA by his scooter and of cause Face with a beer in his hand displaying those muscles of his, getting only more and more tan as the summer progressed.

Hannibal took a sip of whiskey as a crooked smile traced his lips.

The sound of a car suddenly alarmed him, and he looked to the long gravel road to his house.

He frowned as the familiar car came closer, Face rarely visited him without contacting him first.

Soon the car parked in the driveway, and Hannibal walked slowly towards it, still with the cigar in his mouth.

The door didn't open right away, and that was the final clue for Hannibal to know that things weren't right.

. . . . . .

(Kinda short, but I like it as it is..^^")

Soo..:D

What did you think..? Please let me know..:D

Oh, and there will be more..:P

((BTW: English isn't my mother tongue, I'm from Denmark..^^))


	2. Chapter 2

Ohh.. Finally.!

Just finished today, and that's a good thing seeing I don't want to be posting every day, you people will just get to use to it..:P

Enjoy..! (Oh, and thanks for all the story alerts and such, made me happy..:D)

…

**Part 2  
><strong>

Face parked the car and rested his head against the wheel with a sigh. He wasn't sure why he had ended up here. He could have visited B.A or even Murdock, but no. He had driven for 2 hours to end up in front of his commander's house.. uninvited.

Another sigh escaped his lips, and he suddenly realized something. He had already stopped the car, and was now parked in the drive way, still sitting in the car. He had to act as normal as possible, and seeing as he was the type to almost jump out of the car to announce his arrival, this was not normal.

After all Hannibal shouldn't suspect that anything was wrong, he didn't come to be comforted or anything like that he just… well, came by…

He soon opened the door, and to be on the safe side and not seem suspicious, he opened it in one quick motion.

"Woah.. Easy there.."

Face looked up, still from inside the car, as he heard the familiar voice. He smiled awkwardly as his eyes met with the older man, whom he had almost slammed the door into.

"Ha.. Sorry my bad.."

He soon looked away still smiling awkwardly, his plan about not being suspicious was slowly going down the drain.

He collected himself and got out of the car with a, from his point of view, confident smile on his lips.

…

Hannibal just barely stopped the door from slamming into him, as Face suddenly seemed to "spring to life".

He looked upon his subordinate with a frown, as the younger man's eyes shifted, his confidence seemed.. dimmed.

As Face stood, now with an uncomfortable smile on his lips, and a poorly made up confident look in his icy eyes (which were also red, from what Hannibal could only presume was crying), Hannibal suppressed the urge to pull him close. It was so obvious that something was wrong.

Hannibal's mind soon began to wander, what could make this handsome, confident and cocky brat get off track?

His thoughts soon became quite disturbing, (As a man who has seen a lot in his life, he could certainlyimagine various ways Face could have been hurt.) He then gave himself a few mental punches, and tried to be more.. Realistic. (After all he knew Face could protect himself.)

Then it struck him, Face's girlfriend. They had been together for a long time now and Face actually seemed to care for her.

Hannibal really didn't like her from the beginning, but he never told Face. Maybe she was the one at fault?

Again Hannibal had to put his mind in place, as the anger towards this Lt. Sosa grew, right now he had to concentrate on Face.

He returned Face's smile and took the cigar in one hand.

"So, what brings you here Face.?"

…

Face fought to keep eye contact with the taller man, still determined to make everything seem normal.

He felt his confidence drop another inch as Hannibal spoke, suddenly it felt really horrible to lie, but he couldn't break. He wouldn't let's this whole thing get to him.. she was just.. some other girl!

"Oh well, I just thought I would come by.. You know to see if you needed company out here in the country side.. I hear it can become pretty lonely.."

His eyes shifted to the landscape and the small house as he spoke. He knew Hannibal liked the quietness out here, which he actually also enjoyed once in a while, but he also knew that Hannibal missed the team. He always seemed happier when they met up again after a vacation, refreshed and full of energy.

…

Hannibal couldn't help but raise his eyebrow as Face talked, obviously trying to act normal. He knew that Face wasn't the type to just come by, at least not in the beginning of a vacation, and especially not when/if he had a girlfriend.

Even though this would have made Hannibal quite happy, seeing as he really was a bit lonely, he could not let this one go, he had to know what was going on.

Still with the cigar in his hand he looked at Face with a serious expression.

"Face you and I both know that that's not likely to happen.."

Face looked at him with a mildly worried expression, that almost made Hannibal want to drop the topic and pretend as well, as he continued.

"Why are you really here.? What happened Face.?"

…

Face's confidence now dropped to minus. He felt the emotions come to the surface, this was not good. The look in Hannibal's eyes, worry, compassion and such, always got to him. He respected this man more than any other, and lying to him was not a thing he was good at.

He moved a little restlessly as he once again looked away.

He ran his fingers through his hair, keeping up this whole cover would be impossible, even though he only just began.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he couldn't keep it up, it was pointless anyway, he could never keep secrets from his commander.

"Charissa she… she left me.."

…

Hannibal gave a little sigh. Even though he had expected it, it didn't make things better.

He knew Face had cared for her. He hadn't been this serious with a girl once since they began working together, so this only made the hatred towards Lt. Sosa grow.

Hannibal had to keep from blaming himself for all of this. After all he couldn't stop Face from beginning relationships with woman that clearly liked action more than romance… And then again, maybe he should have stopped him. After all Hannibal was one of the few to know the deeper sides to Face. Know how romantic, loving and vulnerable he could actually be.

For the third time that day Hannibal had to give himself a mental punch, as he had to focus on Face.

The young brunette stood in front of him, eyes slightly watery, body language clearly signaling his state of mind. Here in front of him was a man falling apart, and more than anything Hannibal wanted to help, and be there for him.

He stepped closer, and without a word he pulled Face closer into a comforting and tight hug.

…

Yes quite a bit longer than the first..:P

Before I go write the 3 part, I would like to thank my friend Ditte for being my BETA reader..:D

(Again I would like to point out that I'm am a Dane and English is not my mother thounge.:))


End file.
